Music, rubber duckys and craziness
by VampireKitty-chan
Summary: What happens when two crazy girls decide to start a band and one of them blackmails Akatsuki into joining?  Well you get rubber ducky protection, a python-loving girl, a gang more scared then they ever have been and a boy who shouldn't actually be there.


**Author's note: ****This is the story my sister (gaarasgirl389) and I thought of and written. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Music, Rubber Duckys and craziness<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**The twins POV:**

"Can you believe that none of those dimwits didn't have the smallest bit of talent!" Tina yelled when we got back to our room after the auditions we held.

"Exactly. Oh Tina, we've been at this already for a month and we're getting nowhere! Look, I know you don't always like it when I do this but I need to go get some dirt. Not everyone actually comes to an opportunity like a band even though they have massive talent!" Rosie said, getting on her knees and begging her sister's approval. Even if she didn't, Rosie would still do it. It's just better cause then Rosie won't have to run for her life if Tina is mad.

Tina nodded.

"If the talent won't come to you, you go to the talent. Alright, Rosie, do your worst and please, please be successful cause I'm sick of holding auditions," Tina said bitterly.

Rosie jumped in the air.

"Yes! I'll start tomorrow morning. The school has a day off so I won't get in trouble," Rosie said beaming.

"Right, right. Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted!" Tina muttered, yawning.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning . . .<strong>

**Rosie's POV:**

I rode around the college on my roller skates. It was relatively empty, since the students liked to go out to town on the days we had off.

I yawned. I had been riding around for about an hour and I still hadn't found anything. What was I looking for? I have no idea. BUT I know that when I get an odd feeling, I'll find something interesting. Mwuhahahaha- err were you still there? Oops, anyway back to looking for something . . .

I decided to go through the boys' dorms, taking turns every few seconds, riding up stairs, taking a few more random turns until I realised something . . . I was lost.

Crap, I had memorised my usual routes and the girls' dorms but I never really came to the boys' dorms.

I sighed and kicked the wall with my roller skates, of course, me not kicking it properly made me fall down on my butt . . . . _AAAHHHHH!_

I got up and started kicking the wall over and over again, falling on my butt over and over again until finally I kicked it and I didn't fall on my butt. . . _Hallelujah!_ Although I left a small dent on the wall . . . Okay, a huge dent in the wall . . . OKAY, maybe the corner of the wall was practically destroyed!

"OI, DO YOU MIND NOT DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING? WE'RE TRYING TO DO WORK HERE, HM!" Someone yelled from within the room.

"Sorry!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out. Hope they won't be mad when they see the wall. Thank god, I don't know them!

Then I got that odd feeling. _What exactly is their work?_ I went to the window and saw a window that lead to their room.

I opened the window and got out. And yes, I am insane going out the window with my rollerblades on when there was only a tiny bit of cement ledge below each window.

I carefully got to their window . . . and I nearly fell when I saw what I saw. There in that room, were a group of guys (really hot ones just so you know) tuning guitars, setting up drums, there was even a few keyboards and mikes. I also saw a guy with a mask with a small basin of water and two rubber duckys and he was drowning them.

I fumed. _Rosie, concentrate_. _DON'T WORRY, LITTLE RUBBER DUCKYS, MAMA WILL COME AND SAVE YOU SOON!_

I hesitantly ignored the precious rubber duckys getting tortured to look at the guys who I believe, were about to perform.

Then they started playing . . .

My eyes widened. Now THIS was music. They were playing a song called Riot by 'Three days grace.'

Oh my god! I closed my eyes as I got absorbed into the song, so much that I didn't realise I was slipping.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I realised I had slipped and was now going to fall two stories down and to my death. _This isn't exactly how I wanted to die . . . _

I suddenly stopped falling when I felt a hand grip my wrist. _I WAS SAVED! I WASN'T GOING TO DIE! I TOLD TINA THAT THE RUBBER DUCKY GOD WOULD BE THERE FOR ME!_

I open my eyes and looked up to see one of the guys from the room holding my wrist and was nearly falling out of the window himself. He pulled me up and inside into the room and let go of my wrist.

I gasped. Holy crap, I had not expected that! Normally my ninja skills would kick in but I really loved the way they were performing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, PEEKING INTO A GUY'S ROOM, OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND WITH ROLLERBLADES? ARE YOU INSANE, HM?" One of the guys shouted at me but not the one that saved me.

"Um, well, er, you guys were playing really well and I got absorbed and lost my grip. Oh and yes, I am insane. That was my first time trying it and I gotta say it was really fun!" I said grinning.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"That still doesn't explain why you were there," A guy with black hair said.

"Oh, I just got a feeling that I would find something interesting and I did! You guys are awesome!" I said, grinning and jumping up.

Thank god I didn't fall. I nearly forgot I was on my rollerblades.

"Oh god, she heard us. Look, you can't tell anyone okay, girly!" A guy with silver hair said.

"Eh, why?" I asked, feeling suspicious. Oh, this is going to be good.

"Cause everyone is going to be bothering us more than usual."

"But you guys are great, why wouldn't you want people know?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, I'll just tell and then find out why!" I said stubbornly. Hey, I don't really mind ruining some guys' secret.

They looked at each other.

"I thought Tobi made sure that there was no one in the corridor, hm!"

"Deidara, wasn't it your turn to check?" A girl with blue hair appeared and asked the boy who is now known as Deidara.

"I had to do something so I told Tobi to do it, hm," he shrugged.

Apparently that was the wrong answer because the next second a guy, with silver hair and shirtless, punched him in the face.

"YOU BLOODY MORON, TOBI NEVER DOES THINGS RIGHT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!" the guy yelled.

Deidara was furious and I could see a major fight was gonna happen.

"Hey, hey guys, why don't you just tell me your little secret and I can see what to do," I said, coming between them with a cheeky grin.

The silver-headed guy looked at another guy with piercings and the guy nodded.

"There's this guy who wants to work with us but there's this thing he has to sort out and it will take a while so we have to keep the band a secret. Personally, I don't get why we're waiting cause I don't care at all about the guy and just wanna play!" the silver head explained.

"So basically people find out, you're dead. Okay, I don't understand but I have an offer . . ."

"An offer. Oh, so you're blackmailing us," the guy who saved me stated. I nodded with a cheeky smirk on my face.

"You guys have to join mine and my sister's band."

They looked at me, annoyed.

"What part of 'People can't find out', don't you get, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Look, it's not permanent but we've held auditions and everyone who came sucked. So it will be nothing big but we want to start making our music and get people with talent to join. YOU guys are our key. I'm sure you guys have some fans who might actually have a bit of talent and we can get this thing started. So, do you want to join for a bit or do you want to be killed by screaming fans and getting lectures from teachers about the future?" I looked at them, knowing I had won.

"Fine but only temporarily. When will we meet up for the first meeting?" the piercing guy asked.

"Tonight at six, come to the least used music studio and me and my sis will be there. Don't be late," I said smiling.

And even though I said it under my breath, I knew a few of then heard me mutter under my breath . . .

"Maybe you guys might even enjoy it and stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Twin's POV:<strong>

"Okay, I don't know whether to be happy or mad. Rosie, we wanted permanent members and not a whole bunch!" Tina groaned.

"Okay, okay, I get this is not exactly what we planned for but it's a start. Sis, they were so good I got absorbed and fell! I could have died! Look, just give them some time and we'll make a plan," Rosie said.

"Fine, but if they try to harm Scales, they're dead!" Tina huffed.

"Scales better stay away, he's got too many injuries from me anyway," Rosie said, thinking of the_ thing_ my sister called a pet and loved.

We heard a creak from the door and the gang of guys piled in.

They looked from Rosie to Tina and back to Rosie.

"Hey Itachi, does seeing double count as having bad eyesight?" the silver head asked.

Tina raised her eyebrows.

"Very funny. So I guess you didn't tell them then?"

"Yup!" Rosie beamed.

"Tell us what?"

"We're twins," Rosie exclaimed happily.

The gang sweat dropped.

"Dang, there's two of them? And I thought one was going to be trouble, hm! Deidara whined.

Tina shot him a glare.

"So why don't you guys introduce yourselves. My name is Rosie and this is Tina," Rosie said, oblivious to their gloom.

"Read the atmosphere," Tina hissed, glaring at her. Rosie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"My name is Sasori, this is Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan and Pein," Sasori said bored.

Rosie shot 'Tobi' a quick glare remembering him doing _that_. Tina saw this and groaned inwardly.

"Oh, just great!" she muttered under her breath. _ Maybe getting Rosie to get members was a REALLY bad idea. . ._

"Let's get this meeting started, oh and nice to meet you guys!" Rosie said cheerfully, grabbing chairs and tables and putting them into a circle.

"Yeah, whatever, hm" Deidara muttered.

Once everyone was seated, Tina began.

"So as you know, you guys have become part of our band because Rosie blackmailed you." She paused as most of the guys glared at her sister. "So we will first discuss your parts in the band so please name 1 or 2 things that you might be good at. Kakuzu, you start and we'll just go around," Tina ordered, feeling as if she was taking to kinder garden kids.

"Money, I could sort out the band's allowance or whatever," Kakuzu said bored, looking through a pack of money that was in his hand.

"The art and background, special effects or I could play, hm."

"Same as Blondie," Sasori said.

"Me and Konan manage what the band needs and all," Pein said.

"I'm good on drums!" Hidan said.

"Me and Tobi are on keyboard," Zetsu stated.

"And Itachi and me can do bass guitar," Kisame said half-heartedly.

"Then Rosie and I are on the electric guitars and singers, everyone cool with that?" Tina asked.

Everybody nodded but Sasori.

"There's one more person who's coming."

"Another one?"

"Yes. This is my cousin, he lost a bet so he has to do anything I want so I'm making him go through the same torture as me," Sasori said simply.

Tina sighed as they waited _. . . Wait a second . . ._

"Hey Rosie, you never told me how you nearly died?" Tina said, looking at her.

"She didn't tell you? She was on her freaking rollerblades and came outside our window and lost grip and fell. And our room's located on the second floor, hm," Deidara said eyeing Tina.

Silence . . .

"YOU CRAZY RUBBER DUCKY OBSESSIVE B***H!" Tina yelled who was now strangling her. _Oh wait, did I just say that?_

Rosie glared at Tina.

"DO NOT LOOK DOWN ON RUBBER DUCKYS! EVERY DAY THEY ARE GETTING TORTURED AND ABUSED! ITS ANIMAL CRUELTY AND YOU KNOW. . . . ."

"Oh no, not this again. Rosie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you rubber ducky obsessed but you could have been killed!"

"Wait, now you guys have lost us, RUBBER DUCKYS?" Hidan asked blankly.

"Well, Rosie over here is has an obsession with rubber duckys but she likes to call it 'Rubber Ducky Protection'," Tina said simply as Rosie nodded at the rubber ducky protection.

The guys sweat dropped.

"Rubber duckys?" Hidan asked, making sure he had heard that right.

"Yup."

"The yellow ones kids use to play in the bath?"

"Yup."

"THEY DON'T PLAY WITH THEM, THEY ABUSE THEM, DROWN THEM! LIKE HIM!" Rosie shouted pointing at Tobi.

Tobi pointed to himself.

"Tobi?"

"Yes, you, Tobi!"

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

Rosie stomped her way to him glaring.

"Good boys don't try to drown rubber duckys!"  
>"Please tell me this is a joke?" Hidan asked.<p>

"Nope. Oh, now that you know about rubber ducky cruelty, I guess you now have to know about Scales."

"Scales? Who's Scales?" Hidan asked again.

"My python," Tina said simply, enjoying the shock on all the guys' faces as they found out this news.

Just then the door opened and showed a boy that looked a lot like Sasori.

"Dude, they might be crazier than us!" Hidan yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So how did everyone enjoy the first chapter? Review please!**


End file.
